


#SleepyDesperateBoys

by Star_less



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Desperate!Harry, Desperate!Zayn, Desperation, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Omorashi, Short, Sleepiness, Sleepy Pottydancing, Sneaky mention of sex, Sorry Not Sorry, This Will Probably Be My Last Fanfic For Ages, Urine, Watersports, Weird Plot Shit, Well it is now, is that even a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>^^ Get it trending ;)</p><p>Just an average morning in the nearest hotel occupying One Direction;</p><p>Hair washing,<br/>Teeth brushing,<br/>Urinating,<br/>Desperation.. </p><p>Desperation?!? <br/>It.. it can't be right!<br/>But unfortunately, for Zayn and Harry it is - and the Battle For The Bathroom begins! </p><p>....with a lot of squirming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#SleepyDesperateBoys

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my deviantART (StrawberryGiggles, check me out)
> 
> Needs some editing but I don't want to add a longer scene just yet (lost all inspiration! argh!)
> 
> Lil' bit short and rubbish... but all omorashi-watersports is good, no? ;)

It was a common scene, almost every morning. 

Niall standing at the bathroom sink, splashing his toothbrush with water and brushing his teeth. Liam, taking a stand at the toilet; leaning forward and-- _Aahh.._..relieving himself, noisily. Louis humming as he lets the water spray of the shower cascade over his hair and drip down his face.   
And Zayn and Harry?  
Both waiting outside, miserably. 

"I have to wee, Zayn." Harry shifts from foot to foot, his hands travelling to his crotch and squeezing lightly.  
"Mmm." Zayn replies, though on the inside he's thinking; _yes, so do i._ because he _does_ , he fucking does, more than Harry does; he can guarantee that. At least, he thinks bitterly, Harry isn't pee-fucking-shy like he is. While Harry's the one happy to voice his pressing need, Zayn just goes with it, silently dealing. His hand was clinging to his thigh and he nervously paced the floor.   
Harry sat at the edge of the bed and groaned, leaning forward, his thigh tensing close to eachother. "God-d-d, Zayn. I got-ta we-e-e..!" He whined,  words dragged out; his voice high pitched as he shifts up and down on his bottom, his hands sliding in between his legs and gripping, if it's possible, even tighter.  
"You think I don't?"   
Zayn grumbled. He crossed his legs and held himself a little, parading the room in just his boxers, nearly groping himself.   
"I- I have to go worse than you." Harry protested weakly.  
"I do.." Zayn sucked in his tummy. The curve of his full bladder was evident. 

Harry bit his lip. Zayn looked full. How could he hide it?!  
The curly boy fell back onto the bed, kicking each leg and groaning, his full bladder brushing uncomfortably against him. "Zaaayynnn.."  
"Ssh." Zayn said tightly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He slipped his hand into his boxers and slid his hand over his member, squeezing a little. He spurted slightly, a tiny drip coming out. The boy quickly pulled his hand back with a short gasp. 

Some time had passed. The ring of the shower and water hitting water had only gotten louder. The two boys, who were still wriggling and writhing with mounting desperation, stared at eachother.   
"You're fucking kidding.." Zayn wailed. He squeezed himself tighter. A shiver went down his spine. Harry pulled a face. Both seemed like they were trying to outdo themselves with each squirm!   
"M-mmm.. dude. Sounds like piss." Hazza wailed back.  
Zayn threw a pillow at Harry grumpily. _NOT FUCKING HELPING!_ he thought angrily, his bladder still pounding hot and hard.   
Harry groaned loudly, breath taken. "Fucking hell Zayn! Hit me in the fucking bladder why don't you!"  
Zayn leaned forward, pressing his crotch into his hands for a little. "Make fucking piss jokes why don't you, Styles.." He panted softly.

Some more time passed.   
Harry was bent over, breathing out softly. His bladder pulsing beneath his grip. "Fuck!" He moaned, eyebrows knitted together. "How long are they going to take?" He breathed in. He breathed out. As the stabbing pains subsided, he sl-o-o-owly rose. Inch by inch so his screaming bladder wouldn't be protesting too much.  
"I don't know." Zayn said quietly. He was sitting on the bed and grinding his crotch into the bed to try and alleviate the pressure, but it was no use. He bit his lip, scissoring his legs. His bladder just continued to pulse furiously, hot and stretched to it's limit. He whimpered nervously, letting out a soft huff.   
"I've been holding it for a-a-aaaages." Zayn whispered, looking down at himself, his cheeks surging with heat.  
"So have I!" Harry pointed out. He shifted from foot to foot and tensed, the lines of his muscles popping into his legs. His bladder spasmed heavier. He "oof"ed and groaned, bending over slightly and squeezing himself; squeezing himself so tight it took his breath away and he was bent over, eyes shut and fighting off the pain of his bladder.   
Zayn was trying not to listen to Harry's groans. They set him off too. He whimpered and bit his lip, nervously running a hand over his bladder and feeling the swelled up skin, a shiver going down himself. Fuck, he had to fucking piss.

And then there was a door click.

Harry, frowning in pain, stared.   
Zayn, eyes wide, stared.  
Louis stepped out of the room.   
So did Liam.  
"Don't you. fucking.. _dare._." Harry spat at Zayn, squeezing his pulsing cock. "I need that fucking bathroom!"  
"S-so do I!" Zayn groaned, a small bead of sweat atop his forehead. He moved forward, cheeks streaked. And the two ran for it!

The person who won?  
Took his victorious stance at the toilet.  
Zayn took a deep breath; situating himself at the toilet bowl and pulling himself out of his pants at long last. Niall was at the sink, Harry was in the shower. This was his chance. He spread his feet slightly, leaned forward, aimed his cock and tried to relax.   
Key word; tried. Zayn chewed his lip nervously and his vision blurred, looking down at himself.   
"C'mon Zayn!"  
Louis (who was watching) slapped a hand down on Zayn's shoulder. "Got the ol' shyness again?" He teased. Zayn flinched and gasped a little, swaying from foot to foot. "Shut up, Louis.." He whispered tightly, then closed his eyes tight. "I really need to go.."  
"Go then." Louis said. His hands slipped over Zayn's bladder and he began to poke and tease his boyfriend's tender skin, chuckling quietly as Zayn flinched, biting back a sigh.   
"You.." Zayn's voice was tight. "You know I c-can't."  
"But you can," Louis promised, and his voice was smooth. "Just.. listen to that, mm?" He moved his hands up to cover Zayn's eyes. The sound of the shower; the water splattering down around Harry and dripping down the glass screen. Zayn's bladder spasmed; a shock going through him. Fuck; it sounded like the liquid he wanted so badly to let go..  
"Omff..!" Zayn gasped through gritted teeth, bending over a bit. His free hand slid to massage his swollen bladder.  
"Ohhh no you don't." Louis whispered, somehow hoiking Zayn back up. "Now let go, babe." He said sternly.  
Zayn sighed, his breath stuttered. The first few drops trickled into the bowl, Zayn trembling and leaning back into his boyfriend's body.

Meanwhile, Harry was in the shower. His bladder was pounding; almost screaming for relief as the sounds of water hitting the bathtub hit his ears. _Ah. Fuck._ He thought, shifting, a soapy hand roaming over his skin and rubbing over his hot and swollen bladder, cupping the distended mound with his fingers.  
Harry leaned forward, took aim. Dryly gulped, almost in anticipation.   
Then, Harry let himself relax.   
It took an unusually long time; each tense muscle going still, his feet shifting in puddles of bathwater as his bladder pulsed sending a long golden jet streaming from his cock and splashing against the white of the bath. Harry's lips parted.   
He let out a soft sigh as he began to release; urine streaming from his dick and splashing into the bathwater, puddling around his feet and running in lines down the drain.. spiral after spiral of the gold stuff. 

Harry sighed in relief and hummed, listening to his own urine thundering down around him, trickling warmly around his wriggling toes. It went on for what seemed like an awfully long time before his stream tapered off. He sighed in relief, then washed himself off clean and jumped out, splashing wetly along the bathroom floor. 

Zayn looked out of the corner of his eye as Harry left and blushed. _Finally.._ he thought to himself. It was just him and Louis in the quiet bathroom, Zayn nibbling his lip.   
"Now," Louis' voice was close to Zayn's ear. "You let go."  
Zayn's breath hitched slightly. He immediately began to pee, urine spurting from him, splashing onto the toilet seat and dripping onto the floor.   
Louis chuckled lightly, taking hold of Zayn's throbbing cock and aimed for him. 

The olive skinned boy shifted nervously, pressing his weight back into Louis. His stream had painfully ended, but slowly began to pick up again.   
His bladder muscles relaxed and he leaned back into Louis as a thick stream hit the toilet bowl and rang out loudly. His pee stream was smooth, heavy and thick and continued on for a good few minutes, spiralling in. And, the _relief!_ Zayn chewed his lip, feeling his bladder drain and that weight lift off of him. It felt so _good_...  
Soon, his stream tapered off, thinning, trickling, dripping and nothing. Zayn let out a long breath. Louis giggled fondly and slowly let him go. "Better?"  
"Much.." Zayn murmured.   
There was a moment of silence.  
"What now?"  
"What now? Mm, what now.." Louis murmured teasingly. He shut the bathroom door. "Take a wild guess." He murmured huskily, pressing lovebites to Zayn's skin. They were just about to get a quickie squeezed into their busy morning routine, but were stopped by a rapping on the door.   
"Guys, hurry!" It was Liam.  
Louis and Zayn stared at eachother, groaned and left the room arm in arm.


End file.
